Goodnight Moon
by takemetoinfinity13
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella returns to the world she's longed for since leaving for Forks. Friends will become enemies, enemies friends, as she meets love, hate, heartbreak, and friendship;  mostly  within a beautiful castle. Non-cannon. OOC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is the first chapter, of my first story, Goodnight Moon. After Edward leaves, Bella too leaves, but she is not Bella. Watch as Bella returns for the world she's longed for since leaving for Forks. She encounter love, hate, heartbreak, and friendship; all within the confines of one beloved castle. Not very much Cullens, (at least as of right now.) Not a Bella/Edward fic. In fact, I don't know WHO Bella will end up with yet c; Not you're usual "Edward leaves, Bella returns to Hogwarts, Cullen's eventually arriving there, they fall back in love, blah." Get ready, for the first chapter of Goodnight Moon c: (Title taken from Goodnight Moon by Go Radio)**

* * *

><p>'<em>He left me! The bloody bastard left me! I… I thought he loved me. He told me I was his world! How could he just leave me?' <em>Bella thought to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. She had knows the time was coming soon when she had to leave, but she had thought that it would be herself that would say goodbye._'I thought that I had prepared myself enough that it would not hurt, but that was when he loved me. When _I _had to leave. My heart feels as though it's nothing but dust. He… he doesn't l-love me' _Bella thought, the tears running like waterfalls down her cheeks.

Bella walked numbly to her house, knowing what she had to do. Bella opened her fron door, knowing that Charlie would not be there. _'I wonder if he'll remember me, even if just in his subconscious.'_ No one in the tiny town of Forks, Washington was going to remember Isabella Marie Swan, for in her room, was a tiny bottle of potion. That potion would take her home, and erase Miss Swan out of existence.

Bella opened her bedroom door, looking around at the room filled with tokens from this lie of a life. She headed straight for a stuffed kangaroo, and pulled out a small glass bottle of pale violet from it's pouch.

'_Home. I want to go home.'_ Bella thought to herself as she unstopped the bottle and swished it into her mouth, feeling the warmth glide down her throat.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen was a mess. Hair disheveled, clothing wrinkled, eyes, if even possible, bloodshot and puffy. He nowhere near resembled the once proud Adonis he once was. He had every right to be a wreck. He'd left the love of his life to go protect a school and boy he'd never once heard of in his life. <em>'I wish he'd just let it go. What's done is done. He's making me all sulky.'<em> Jasper thought to himself. Edward let out a low growl, knowing Jasper had every right to think what he wanted. Edward didn't _mean_ to be so irritated lately, but could you blame him?

'_Edward, could you at least _try_ to stop being so moody? Yes, you're upset. But _please_ don't take it out on the rest of us.' _Alice thought to him.

Edward sighed. It's not as though he'd _planned_ for all this to happen. He _planned_ on marrying Bella, and living happily ever after with her. Then, Albus Dumbledore came door. After that one visit, everything Edward knew to be true, fell right from under his feet. His world was not one of the mythical, but the magical.

A gruff voice called from the front of the boat, "Look up, and welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>The smell of a lilac bush instantly made Bella snap to reality. She. Was. <em>Home.<em> She looked around at her surroundings. Everything had it's own memory. The marble counters, the dusty yellow walls, the cottage windows open, letting the Summer breeze rush into the kitchen. "Izz? Is that you?" A loving, familiar voice called her name. "In here Mother!" She called back from the kitchen, her surroundings putting her emotions in a tizzy. Bella's mother rushed into the room, looking beautiful and glorious as ever. Her inky black hair that she inherited shone in the sunlight. Her skin, pale as ever, but with a healthy light pink flush was, as always, blemish free. Her rosy lips, and wide, bright green eyes shone with excitement at seeing me.

"My girl… my baby girl!" She rushed forward and hugged Bella so tightly, she thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. She returned the hug as much, if not more, enthusiastically then her mother gave it. "I've missed you so much. Promise me you'll never leave like that again." Bella's mother whispered in her ear. She blinked back the tears as she held on for dear life. This past year was one she'd never take back, but she had missed my family terribly. They we're her one rock in this ever changing world, and when they was taken away from her, it was like she would never breathe again.

But then, she met Edward.

He was her sun in a world of darkness. He kept her tied to the world, when she wanted nothing more then to leave. Though who she was, was a lie, what they had was real. she loved him, and he loved her. At least, Bella thought he did. If she ever saw him again, she don't know what she would do. But for right now; right this instant, she needed to let him go. He needed to leave her life, and she needed to be okay with that. She deserved to be happy, and she would search for that, where ever she was.

"Come on my baby girl. Let's get you out of that hideous Muggle disguise, and back to who you truly are." Bella's mother held her at arms length, looking her over, before leading her down a hallway, and to a room with a dim light.

Bella's mother pushed open the door, and sitting in the middle of the room, was a dark wood desk. At this desk, was a man with salt-and-pepper hair, rosy cheeks, and a laugh in his eye. "Father…" Bella rushed forward, running around the desk, and ran into her father's arms. He too, like her mother, held her so tightly, it felt like he would never let go.

"Come on, let's get you back to you." Bella's father's voice sounded strong, and sure. He took his wand off from his desk, and tapped it on Bella's head.

Bella felt her hair growing longer, now reaching her waist. Her curls becoming perfect, wide ringlets of inky black. Bella felt herself grow a few inches taller, now reaching 5'6. She felt her breasts grow larger, hips wider, making her the perfect curvy. She opened her bright green eyes.

Isabella Melissa Fairley opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey c: Sorry, kinda short, but first time at this c: Reviews are welcome, and encouraged! I'll try to update whenever I can, but I'm in high school, and finals are coming up. Tell me how I did, what you liked, disliked, hated, blah. I love you all!<strong>

**Peace&Love**

**Victoria Jeanelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait! I am highly unmotivated when it comes to updating. Reviews make me go faster though! ;D I forgot to do this last chapter, but here it is: this story is taking place in Half-Blood Prince and New Moon. This is not a Bella/Edward, and I may change others, I'm not sure yet. I'll try to update more often, reviews will get you the next chapter faster. Thank you: wolfgirl19, Carebear114, and ShoshonaTheRose for your reviews! And thank you to everyone who liked the story enough to favorite it and/or subscribe.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Stephenie Meyer, nor J.K. Rowling. The story is my own, but the characters are not ):**

* * *

><p>"Ahh, <em>there's<em> our little girl." Iz heard her father say, hearing the smile in his voice. Iz opened her eyes, her smile bright, as she felt the power of her body, _her_ body, coursing through her. She was stunning, to say the least, with thick dark eyelashes rimming her vivid green eyes. Her heart-shaped face was angled in all the right spots, cheeks perfectly flushed; unlike the thick red that always seemed to pop up on the muggle. When Iz spoke, it was like bells chiming in perfect tune.

"How do you feel pumpkin?" Iz's mother, Charlotte Fairley asked; her deep ocean blue eyes full of love. "Fine," Iz's perfectly rosy, plump lips making every syllable sound as though it was coming from an angel. "Better then fine actually. I feel as though the past year has been a distant dream." This, of course, was a lie. Though she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't linger on the past, her heart was still a gaping black hole, the wound too fresh to heal.

"Mother, Father, as much as I love you, I have some requiting with myself to do." With a smile that looked so real, it was impossible to tell it was fake, Iz took off, up the stairs, and made her way to her bedroom."Oh bed, how I've missed you so," Iz sighed, plopping onto her four poster, queen sized canopy bed. The room swirled around her, as well as the memories, and she drifted to sleep._"Are you here?" Iz called frantically, looking in the dark, empty classroom. "Where are you?" The words left her lips as a blood-curdling scream. Iz shook her head from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of movement; some sign that she was not the only one there. She was beyond anxious trying to make sure her love was there; _any_where; _alive_. The night was an eerie calm. No owls were hooting, no crickets were chirping. The only sound was that of Isabella's feet hitting the cold, stone floor, running around the clastle; searching._Iz woke up, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her head was pounding, and her heart was racing. She looked around her room, recognizing her surroundings, and then plopped her head back on her pillow.

"Isabella? Isabella!" Her mother screamed, footsteps racing down the hall. She tore open the door, and upon seeing that her daughter was alive and breathing, her face softened. "What the bloody Hell was that screaming about?" Charlotte Fairley asked, breathless. "Nightmare," Iz replied cooly, her face not giving anything away. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that her family was to know nothing of that particular dream, or anything that's happened over the past year in fact. As much as she loved her mother, Charlotte was a terrible gossip. Whatever was spoken in that house would most likely be spread around town in less then three days. Of course, that's what you did as a woman of high-class Pureblood status. Sit around with your equals and share the latest news from the high-class families.

Though Iz's family are purebloods, ones with much influence and money for that matter, Iz didn't flaunt it like _certain_ others did. Iz didn't care about blood statuses; just how you were as a living being. Her mother, though, that was a different story. It's not as though she _totally_ looked down upon those who were not her equals; she just did not hold high regards for them. Charlotte Fairley was comfortable where she was, and nothing could make her give it up.

"So," her mother started airily, an obvious attempt of conversation. "Are you excited for Hogwarts? You return in a week you know." Iz's eyes became slightly more open. No, the thought had not occurred to her that she would be back at Hogwarts, back among friends, in so little time. "Yes, I am very excited; but Mother, speaking of Hogwarts, when will I get all my new school supplies? As you've just pointed out, there's only a week left." Iz stated matter-of-factly. "Well, I was wondering if you'd fancy a trip to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow. You've had a busy day today, and we need to get everything as quickly as possible. There's not _too_ much new stuff needed for sixth year, but we can make a day of it. I wouldn't object to spoiling you either, after all, I've missed a whole year with you." Iz's mother trailed off, a bright smile upon her face. Of course she wouldn't miss an opportunity to further groom her daughter into the perfect high-class pureblood she needed to be. On the other hand, Iz never objected to getting spoiled. She may have believed that judging someone by their blood-status was overrated, but she still took pride in herself. In the future, however near or far, Isabella would be expected to marry a high-class pureblood like herself. Iz didn't necessarily agree with this, but it was better than an arranged marriage; so Iz would gladly follow the guidelines.

"… and maybe we could get you some new robes as well…" Iz's mother was babbling. "Mother!" Iz yelled, cutting Charlotte off mid-sentence. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait to spend the day with you." Iz said with a sincere smile. Charlotte beamed back. "Okay! Well, I'll just go tell your father that we'll be gone the whole day. You go back to sleep, it's after 11:30." Her mother slowly backed out of the room, flipped off the light, and closed the door as Isabella drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>"Mistress Isabella, your mother has asked me to wake you and tell you breakfast is ready." Iz felt their house-elf, Pippy, gently poking her arm. "Yes, yes. Tell mother I will be down in five minutes." Iz replied groggily, pulling herself into a sitting position, stretching her arms high above her head. Iz looked around her room, smile on her face, enjoying waking up in her own room immensely.<p>

True to her word, Iz arrived at the dining room table, where a large breakfast was prepared, exactly five minutes later; still dressed in her clothes from the day before.

"Ah, good morning Izzy," Her father, William, said, looking up from the end of the table, Daily Prophet in hand, using the nickname his daughter has forbidden anyone besides him to use. "Morning Father," Iz replied, taking a seat next to him filling her plate with food. "So Isabella, I thought we could leave for Diagon Alley an hour after breakfast. You don't have to wear robes, just go in muggle clothing." Iz's mother stated from directly across the table. Iz simply nodded, for it would be extremely rude to talk with your mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Oh, and Isabella, we're going to have a small get together tomorrow. Sort of a celebration of your return. I would like to get you a new dress for this." Her mother gave nothing away, though Iz sighed already knowing what this "get together" would consist of. Purebloods being all pureblood-y. Iz would have to put on a bright, happy smile the whole time, even though it would be beyond boring. Iz's face, however, did not give away any of her thoughts.

Iz finished eating and headed up to her bedroom to get ready for the day. "What to wear, what to wear…" She muttered to herself softly, looking though her large closet.

Having decided on white flip-flops, a bright floral skirt, and a white blouse, iz spent the rest of the hour wandering around her room aimlessly, since she had done her hair and makeup by magic.

"Isabella," Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to leave." Iz took a final look at herself in the mirror, and put on a bright smile that almost fooled herself… almost.

"How do I look Mother?" Iz asked brightly, twirling at the top of the staircase. "Brilliant. Like a true pureblood." Charlotte's face beamed with pride. "Shall we leave?" Iz asked, offering her mother her arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "We shall." Charlotte smiled at her daughter, as she hooked her own arm with Iz's, turning on the spot while thinking of Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>What did y'all think? Reviews will make me update faster! Sorry, again, for the long wait. Hope it was worth it! -Vicky (:<strong>


End file.
